Enamorado en cincos segundos
by Dominique Jackson
Summary: Los encuentros casuales son solo eso para muchas personas. Encuentros casuales. Sin embargo, los encuentros "casuales" que marcan tu vida pueden llegar a ser más que solo eso. Son el Destino. Para mi hermosa hermana, NatWizard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, bla, bla, bla… (Lo sé, soy muy original con los Disclaimer)

Dom: Dedicado a mi hermanita del alma y sangre (xD), **NatWizard**, que simplemente la amo.

Enamorado en cinco segundos—

Scorpius no sabía muy bien como lo hacía. Tampoco sabía porque. Pero con solo diecisiete años de edad, era conocido en Hogwarts como Cupido del Amor. El solo se sentaba y escribía su parte del nuevo y obligatorio periódico escolar de Hogwarts, que trataba sobre temas de trabajos estudiantiles, sociedad y opiniones.

Era muy sencillo: la tinta se deslizaba por la pluma y esta por el papel, haciendo la magia sobre distintos temas. Pero como sus fieles lectoras estaban interesadas en el amor, era el tema de todos los días. Todas las mañanas su lechuza venia cargada de cartas, pidiendo consejos, ayuda y demás.

Pero fuera de eso, cuando no estaba en su escritorio con pluma y pergamino, era invisible para casi todos. Las chicas no lo perseguían por los rincones para que les de sus opiniones si no era por cartas. Había llegado a ser el confidente de todas las chicas de Hogwarts y parte de los chicos, con sus chismebbs, amoríos y corazones rotos.

Y aunque pareciera raro, Scorpius estaba conforme. Era un trabajo gratis, sencillo y que amaba. Además, todos querían guardar sus secretos y lo respetaban para que no cuente nada. Después de todo lo que lo había atemorizado su padre sobre la escuela y sobre lo que tendría que afrontar… mira que bien le iba.

Por eso esa mañana, Scorpius más tranquilo que nunca, se sentó en el Gran Comedor y tomo un bollo con dulce todavía caliente. Aspiro en tentador aroma y se le hizo agua la boca. Iba a tomar el primer mordisco cuando vio quién estaba detrás de él.

— ¡Weasley!—Scorpius frunció el ceño y miro a esa tal Rose Weasley detrás de él, con el semblante tembloroso. Scorpius aflojo un poco al ver su expresión. —Me asustaste. ¿Te ocurre algo?

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—Susurró la chica. Scorpius asintió, y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la campera. Rose frunció el ceño, suspirando— En privado.

Scorpius, quien acababa de caer en la cuenta que toda la mesa de Slytherin los estaba mirando, se levanto y acompaño a Rose afuera. Esa sí que era una chica de la que no sabía nada… solo le había mandado un carta, y era para que se uniera a una tal P.E.D.O.

Al atravesar las grandes puertas del Gran Comedor, Rose le encajo una bofetada a Scorpius. El chico dio un grito, frotándose la mejilla.

— ¿Qué diablos…?—Exclamó, acariciándose la cara. La miro con el ceño fruncido— ¿Yo que mierda te hice?

— ¿Qué me hiciste?—Dijo Rose en un grito ahogado, y al zarandear la cabeza su cabello voluminosa exploto por los aires. Frunció mucho el ceño— ¡Le dijiste a todo el mundo que yo no había besado nunca a nadie!

Scorpius no puso evitar una sonrisa burlona. Rose le pego otra bofetada en la misma mejilla. Scorpius dio otro grito.

— ¡Ya deja de pegarme Lucy!

— ¡Soy Rose!—Exclamó la chica, afligida. El chico se encogió de hombros, mordaz.

—Nunca más volveremos a hablarnos, ¿Acaso importa?—Gritó, exasperado. Luego retomo el hilo de las palabras de esa tal "Rose". —Yo no le dije a nadie nada. Tú eres la loca psicópata que…

—Eras el único que lo sabia— El tono no cuerdo de la chica intimido a Scorpius— Yo te lo mande en una carta. ¡Y tú solo…!

— ¡Yo no recibí nada…!—Suplico Scorpius, tratando de hacerla razonar. El no había recibido una puñetera carta de Rose Weasley. Solo una, como ya había dicho, y sin material importante. Pero Rose lo interrumpió con un dedo en los labios. Scorpius no pudo contenerse a olerlo: No estaba mal.

— ¡No me interrumpas!—Clamo Rose con las mejillas rosas, así como las de Scorpius, pero lo de él era diferente. Se sentía… cohibido. —Yo te envié una carta diciendo que nunca había besado a nadie. ¡Si, nunca!—Exclamó con angustia— ¡Soy una estúpida que nunca beso a nadie! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Soy patética!

Rose, sin que lo anticipara, comenzó a sollozar luego de un silencio incomodo. Scorpius entro en pánico. NO estaba listo para que Rose Weasley se pusiera a llorar. No era capaz de contener a su madre, menos a una desconocida. Rose apoyo la cabeza esponjosa en el hombro de Scorpius, tapándolo de pelos pelirrojos hasta la nariz. Scorpius sonrió ante el olor tan delicado, femenino. Un gritito de llanto lo saco de su sueño.

—Eh… Rose, no llores— Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero la chica lloro más fuerte. Scorpius miro al cielo, pidiendo auxilio. Luego miro su pelo pelirrojo enterrado en su cara—No te pongas triste. No está mal que seas patética. Mucha gente lo es. ¡Como Filch!—Scorpius sabía que lo estaba empeorando. — ¡Y mira cuanto ha vivido!

El llanto de Rose se hizo más fuerte, y Scorpius se pregunto cómo no era como las otras. Como no era así de fácil darle consejos a ella como lo hacía con las demás. Era diferente de algún modo. "¿Cómo puedo hacer que se sienta mejor?" Pensó Scorpius, embriagándose con el delicado perfume de su acompañante. Sintió la camisa húmeda, y eso lo hizo pensar más rápido.

Y de pronto tuvo una idea maravillosa.

Scorpius se alejo un paso de Rose, le levanto la barbilla y la miro a los ojos. Por un momento se sintió timido, sonrojado y lento, pero se recordó el objetivo. Acerco los labios de Rose a los suyos, cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo ese perfume, esa esencia y ese pelo…

Y sus labios se mezclaron con los temblorosos de la chica.

Por un momento Rose se hecho para atrás. Pero luego, cuando Scorpius sintió como sus bocas se movían como una sola y ese cosquilleo en el estomago, ella también le siguió la corriente. Y Scorpius descubrió que besar a Rose no era ningún sacrificio. Es más. Era hermoso.

Fue un beso dulce, cálido y magnífico. Un beso que Scorpius quería que Rose recordara. Su primer beso había sido borracho, y con una chica desconocida, y Scorpius no lo recordaba como algo _lindo_. Tampoco debía de ser lindo para ella tener su primer beso con un Malfoy. Pero algo era algo ¿Verdad?

Sus labios se separaron y los dos chicos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Y eso solo hizo ensanchar sus sonrisas.

—Ya está. Ya tienes tu primer beso. ¿Te… gusto?—Al instante Scorpius se arrepintió de decir eso. No debía decir eso. Sin embargo, Rose rio un poco, y eso solo lo sonrojo más. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? ¡Había tenido más besos con mujeres que pares de medias, Merlín!

—Me… encanto— Las mejillas de Rose se pusieron más rojas que su pelo, y eso a Scorpius lo maravillo. Pero Rose puso el semblante serio. —Y me asusta.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, preocupado. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, Rose pregunto.

— ¿Y a ti?—Susurró al chica, y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. Scorpius sonrió como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Más que nada— Instantáneamente se tapo la boca con las manos. Era un idiota. Un completo troll subdesarrollado. Eso era. Pero la sonrisita de Rose le indicaba otra cosa.

—Bueno…— Rose se paso una mano por el pelo, sin saber que decir Hizo una mueca. — ¿Es un adiós?

— ¿Adiós? Si, adiós— Scorpius nunca se iba a perdonar por decir eso. ¿Cómo iba a irse?

Sin embargo, sus pies se alejaron por un lado y los de Rose por el otro, dándose la vuelta, y el sabor de Rose yéndose con ella. Entonces Scorpius comprendió algo.

El no quería que ese sabor se fuera. No quería que Rose se fuera. La quería ahí, a su lado.

—Rose— La llamó desde el otro extremo del pasillo. La chica se dio vuelta rápidamente, como si lo hubiera estando esperando. Scorpius le sonrió— ¿Nos vemos mañana en el partido de Quidditch de Ravenclaw?

Rose se cruzo de brazos, pero sonreía.

—No me gusta el Quidditch— Dijo Rose, con esa sonrisa inmovible de sus labios. A Scorpius se le cayó el alma a los pies por un momento. Pero al ver como las mejillas de Rose se iban poniéndose rosas por lo que iba a decir, todo ese malestar se fue— Pero por ti lo haría.

Scorpius sonrió como embobado, hasta que todo el rubor se hubo desaparecido. Quedaron los dos con el semblante serio un rato. Luego Scorpius arqueo una ceja, diciendo la pregunta que tenia atascada desde que había propuesto algo.

— ¿Es una cita?—Susurró. Sin embargo, Rose lo escuchó.

—Es una cita.

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente, dándose la vuelta sin decir adiós. Iba a salir con Rose Weasley. La había besado, se había casi enamorado de ella en cinco segundos, para ser exactos. Dio un pequeño salto con excitación contenida.

Lo que él no sabía de esa cita, era que sería el comienzo de una gran relación.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, no iba a seguir esta historia pero me dio ganas de terminarla. Gracias por los reviews!**

…

Scorpius amaba como nadie tres cosas en la vida: Los bollos calientes con dulce, su campera con bolsillos donde siempre metía las manos, y escribir cartas y recomendaciones.

Su pobre lechuza trabajaba mejor que él. Iba y venía como una desquiciada, pero ella sabía que siempre que entregara algo correctamente recibiría una propina, por lo hacía feliz. O eso pensaba Scorpius. En ese momento, respondía una carta anónima, pero como su lechuza la había traído, la devolvería al mismo sitio. Era un animal inteligente.

La verdad, parecia difícil ser mujer. Más ser una mujer en un internado. A veces le pedían consejos de cosas demasiado intimas, como que ropa interior comprarse, y eso ya era demasiado. Pero a su amigo Nott no le importaba en lo más mínimo ver las fotos de cómo le quedaban los conjuntos a las chicas que lo mandaban, entonces Scorpius las seguía recibiendo. No había nada que se fuera a la basura o sin contestar. Y lo que contestaba tenía que ayudarlas, o no servía.

Lo que lo había dejado un poco confundido, era eso de la carta de Rose. El no había recibido nada de nada, porque lo creía que se había extraviado. Pero a él nunca se le perdía ninguna cosa. Suspiró, contestando la última del día. Esa jornada había sido prácticamente contestar preguntas sobre el sexo. Ni que él tuviera experiencia, pero no parecia hacerlo mal porque siempre le agradecían lo que decía.

—Nott. — ¿Por qué llamaba a su mejor amigo por su apellido? Una vieja broma entre los dos. —Me voy a bañar. Tengo una cita.

— ¡Al fin! Así dejaras de vivir la vida detrás de esos libros viejos y comenzaras a vivir tu propia vida. Merlín.

Scorpius le sonrió, pegándole en el hombro y yéndose a bañar. Nott creía que si alguien leía tenía que haber algo malo con esa persona, pero en realidad solo ignoraba lo mágico de leer y escribir. Cuando salió de bañarse, lo primero que pensó fue en la ropa. En la ropa y en que no pensaba ir con el uniforme, porque ni si quiera jugaba su casa. Se puso unos jeans, una camisa y una chaqueta por si hacia frio. Se despeino un poco, tratando de dar un aspecto más casual. Nott silbó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—Wow. Que sexy eres, Scorpius. —Dijo con voz chillona imitando a una chica, y Scorpius le pegó un una almohada. Nott le pegó con su libro de historia, y siguieron un rato de la misma manera.

—Ya tengo que irme— Scorpius miró el reloj sin poder creérselo. Iba a ir a una cita con Rose Weasley. Rose Weasley, la hija de Weasley no se qué amigo de Potter. No es que no se supiera sus nombres de pila, pero es que su padre solo los llamaba por el apellido.

Cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba llegando tarde al partido, casi se le vuelca el corazón. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, y llegó al estado todo rojo y sudado. Maldijo ser tan desordenado y desprolijo, y trató de alisarse un poco el cabello.

Otra cosa que maldecir: No acordar con Rose donde se verían en el estadio. Supuso que estaban tan apurados y tan bobos con la situación, que ni se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle. Por suerte, la encontró en medio de la multitud con cara de aburrida, y toda la cabeza esponjada. Sonrio, corriendo hasta ella.

— ¡Hola Lucy! —Rose lo miro con enfado cuando vio que se refería a ella, pero Scorpius estalló en una risa. —Solo bromeaba, Rosie.

Rose trató de alisarse el cabello cuando Scorpius se sentó a su lado, y el chico pudo notar que Rose se había puesto un brillo de labios. Sonrió por dentro, por que por su experiencia con las mujeres, sabía que si se arreglaban para una cita era porque les importaba.

—En primer lugar, no me digas Rosie. —Soltó, divertida con la situación. —Y creo que prefiero que me confundas con mi prima a con Filch.

Scorpius se sonrojo un poco, negando con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, soy muy idiota. Tal vez demasiado. — Los dos volvieron a sonreír, y Scorpius suspiró. — Pero me gané un beso con esta cara de tonto, así que creo que no estuve tan mal.

—No te ganaras otro si sigues presumiendo. —Coqueteo Rose, y Scorpius quedo algo atontado. ¿Qué todas las chicas eran así? ¿Tan bruscas y sin cuidado? Rose desde el primer momento se había dotado de tener carácter, pero las chicas que le enviaban cartas no parecían iguales a ella. Scorpius arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué eres tan especial? —Rose se volvió hacia Scorpius, quedando muda y roja. —Es que, no eres como las chicas que me envían cartas.

—Bueno, yo te envié una. —Rose desvió la conversación fuera del halago, quedando todavía con una sonrisa boba. Scorpius asintió con curiosidad.

—Sí. Me hubiera gustado leerla. ¿Estás segura que la enviaste? —Rose frunció el ceño, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Creo que sí. —Los dos quedaron en silencio, pero al poco rato Rose volvió a sonreír. —Pero ahora rubio, disfrutemos del partido que no entiendo sin pensar en eso. ¿De acuerdo?

Scorpius volvió a sentir esas cosquillas en el estomago ante las palabras de Rose, sin poder entender por qué lo hacía despertar todos sus sentidos. Con ella no se sentía nervioso o había silencios incómodos. Simplemente fluía, y era hermoso así.

El partido era Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Ganó Ravenclaw, algo que los dos sabían, porque ese año Hufflepuff estaba bastante oxidado. El resto del partido había pasado con comentarios, chistes, risas y Scorpius no había parado de reír.

—Me duelen las mejillas de tanto sonreír. —Dijo Scorpius cuando caminaban por los jardines luego del partido. Rose soltó una risa.

—Bueno, pues la verdad no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo. —Caminaban uno al lado del otro, pero ninguno se tomaba la mano o si quiera se rozaban. Disfrutaban de la conversación.

— ¿No sales con muchos chicos? —Murmuró Scorpius, temiendo que la pregunta molestara a Rose. Pero ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No salgo con muchos chicos como tú. —Dijo, y los dos sonrieron más felices que en toda la cita. Rose se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con la caminata. —Siempre en las citas llega un momento en que el chico me pregunta con voz de tonto "Ey, ¿Te puedo dar un beso?" Y yo simplemente quedo sin habla, por que preguntarlo le saca todo el romanticismo al asunto, ¿Entiendes?

Scorpius asintió, sin poder creer que estaba saliendo con alguien tan abierto e inteligente. La mayoría de sus citas eran una terrible odisea para saber que pensaba ella. Esta era diferente.

— ¿Es por eso que no funciona ligar en boliches? ¿Por qué no hay romanticismo? —Rose soltó una risotada, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—En realidad si funciona, pero no de una forma que puede llegar a ser mágico. Porque solo es puro movimiento de bocas, y no representa nada más que eso.

— ¡¿Por qué eres tan inteligente y hermosa?! —Gritó Scorpius, y Rose pegó un salto del susto. Luego los dos volvieron a reír.

— ¡Me asustaste! —Exclamó Rose, pegándole suavemente a Scorpius. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, y sin darse cuenta, Rose estaba agarrada del brazo de Scorpius. La chica suspiró. —No importa quien haya encontrado la carta y le haya dicho a todo el mundo que nunca había besado a nadie. Gracias a eso te conocí a ti.

—Ya me conocías… —Murmuró Scorpius, pero Rose le puso un dedo en los labios, silenciándolo. Dejaron de caminar. Quedando enfrentados y a poco centímetros de distancia.

—Conocerte de verdad.

Podían sentir sus respiraciones y cuando Scorpius respiraba su camisa se rozaba con el pecho de Rose. Y entonces Scorpius se acerco un poco más, y pudo contar sus pestañas y sus hermosas pecas. Sonrió, mirándola con dulzura.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás. —Rose arqueo las cejas, pero Scorpius seguía sonriendo. —Me has enamorado en cinco segundos, y en dos días has hecho que quiera casarme contigo. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Rose juntó su frente con la de Scorpius, suspirando de amor.

—Nuestros hijos no tendrán nombres tan feos como los nuestros, por lo menos. — Scorpius se echó a reír ante la broma, y el beso al mismo tiempo. La mezcla de emociones lo hizo explotar de amor. Porque, tal vez se estén apresurando demasiado o bromeando con cosas demasiado exageradas. Pero simplemente no podían evitar quererse, enamorarse y sentirse el uno para el otro. Entraron a Hogwarts con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiéndose más felices que nunca. Más enamorados que nunca.

Y Scorpius le dio las gracias a esa carta extraviada que siempre iba a quedar para el recuerdo.


End file.
